


Through the Eyes

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Robots, SCIFI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: They learned that day that it’s always the eyes. A flaw in the design, perhaps, because there’s no way to correctly make them. The eyes are many things. They show emotions, they show kindness and hatred and they show the human soul that lies within.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphyreLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/gifts).



> This is for the Valentine Day exchange, and I'm laughing bc I got Safyre and when I saw I did I was like fuck yes  
> So I wrote my first scifi au for you bro  
> I hope you like it and that I didn't disappoint

With narrowed eyes, he scans the city. People mill around, chattering and laughing. He isn’t fooled, though, he knows what they really are. He’s seen what’s been going on. 

 

“What are you doing?” A voice hisses from behind him, causing him to jerk his head around, arm flying out. He draws his knife easily,  the tip touching the stranger’s neck, the blade digging in slightly, blood instantly trickling out. Once he sees the blood, he inhales sharply, eyes focusing. 

 

He steps back, sighing as he puts his blade back in it’s place. He glares. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, I could’ve killed you.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, green eyes shining with mirth as he steps up next to him. He gently bumps their shoulders together. “You’re always so tense, Matsukawa.”

 

“In the world we live in, can you blame me?”

 

Iwaizumi hums in thought, crossing his arms as he gazes out at the people. Or, what  _ looks _ like people. 

 

“What’s the plan?”

 

Matsukawa huffs, leaning against the wall. It’s not hard to blend in, but it’s still a challenge. One that they have mastered. 

 

“To not get caught, ya know, the normal.” Matsukawa says, eyes scanning the crowd once again. His eyes catch on movement, one that’s not in an program he’s seen before. A head of pink ducks it’s head, hand swiping out as it grabs a loaf of bread. The guy looks around, his posture stiffening as his eyes lock onto Matsukawa. 

 

The guy tilts his head, mouth twitching into an easy smile. Then he winks, placing a finger to his lips. Matsukawa simply narrows his eyes again, watching as he steps back and disappears into the crowd. 

 

“That was risky,” Iwaizumi comments, eyes glued to the spot where the guy just disappeared. 

 

But Matsukawa is shocked. He hasn’t laid eyes upon another human in so long. It’s been only him and Iwaizumi for so long...that means there’s hope. 

 

“We’re going after him.”

 

Iwaizumi sighs, closing his eyes for a moment in concentration. His shoulders sag. “I knew you’d say that.”

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa keeps his head ducked low, eyes only lifting when needed. He doesn’t make eye contact with anyone, because if he does, then he’ll be caught. No one makes eye contact anymore, it’s always blank stares and looking over each other’s shoulders when speaking. 

 

The world isn’t what it used to be. 

 

“Issei,” Iwaizumi hisses out, tugging on his sleeve. He yanks him back, slipping into an alleyway and pressing up against him in the small space. Matsukawa can’t help but smile, not daring to speak, but enjoying the close proximity. 

 

“Okay, the officer is gone,” Iwaizumi whispers, looking around the corner. He slips his hand down Matsukawa’s arm, not stopping until he can tangle their fingers together. He steps out, ducking his head as he slips into the crowd, eyes glued to the pink head of hair in the distance. It’s getting smaller, so they need to be swift. 

 

Dodging the different people-- no, not people. He always forgets that they aren’t people anymore. There aren’t many humans left, and if there are, then they hide in the shadows and dance around authority. 

 

He turns a corner, watching as the pink haired guy stops in front of a run down looking bar. He glances behind him, gray eyes widening in surprise as his gaze lands on Matsukawa and Iwaizumi. A small smile filters across his face, and he subtly tilts his head to the side, showing that they should continue to follow. Matsukawa glances at Iwaizumi, receiving a nod. 

 

They step forward, watching as the stranger slips into the old building. 

 

Hesitating, Iwaizumi glances at Matsukawa, then looks around. There’s no one around, so it’s not like anyone can follow them. Shrugging, he places his hand to the door, pushing it open. 

 

* * *

 

“Takahiro, he’s sick.”

 

Hanamaki sucks in a startled breath, eyes squeezing close. He grits his teeth, trying to keep his anger at bay. “How bad?” He asks in a whisper, gray eyes locking onto dull brown ones. 

 

Oikawa offers up a small, sad smile. “If we don’t find medicine soon, then...I’m not sure he’ll make it.”

 

Hanamaki curses under his breath, whipping around to kick one of the old bar stools. It’s an old stool, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt to kick. It’s made of metal after all. 

 

“Hiro,” Oikawa sighs, stepping forward to place a hand to his shoulder. “Don’t go hurting yourself, we’re low on supplies as it is, we can’t just waste them.”

 

Hanamaki nods slowly. He knows that better than anyone, and Oikawa should know that. It’s because of their low supplies, because of their inability to find things, that his brother had to die. If he had had the medical supplies at hand, then he could’ve saved him before he bled out.

 

If they had more numbers….more people...then maybe they can save Kunimi, because the sickness will cause him to pass soon if they don’t think of something. 

 

“I’m going out,” Hanamaki says, shuffling towards the door. Oikawa grabs his shoulder again, gently yanking him back, eyes wide. 

 

“Be safe, okay? Don’t get caught.”

 

Hanamaki nods, sighing heavily. He then leans forward, placing a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s forehead before he walks out of the building. Dodging people is easy, seeing as how they aren’t  _ really _ people. 

 

He needs food. Medical supplies would be nice, but that’s less likely. The blessing comes in a crowded market place. It isn’t the bread he swipes off the counter and hides under his cloak, no, but when he lifts his head for a split second, it presents itself. A head of curly black hair, lazy gray eyes. He can tell right away this person is real. He keeps contact for a moment before looking at the guy’s companion. 

 

Two humans. It’s strange to find people who are really...well,  _ people _ . 

 

He remembers their first mistake. These excuses for human beings act just like anyone else, but they never make eye contact. Not usually, at least. Some of them, though, learn to branch off, learn to think for themselves. 

 

That’s how it happened, how he lost his brother. The invited one of those  _ things _ into their group, they made the mistake of falling for it’s words and manipulative ways. He didn’t even know robots could do things like that. 

 

It happened the moment Hanamaki walked in. He remembers watching as Yahaba gasped, eyes wide in betrayal. His gaze slid over to Hanamaki’s, a choke sound escaping his lips, and then he fell. Hanamaki wasn't fast enough to catch him. 

 

In blind rage, he swiped the knife and tore through the robot’s fake skin and got down to wires and everything else a robot possessed. He ripped the guy to shreds, sobs shaking his shoulders as he broke the robot into pieces. 

 

By the time Oikawa found him, the robot was in tiny pieces, scattered around the floor. Yahaba lay, motionless across the room, the stab wound to the stomach deep and made to kill. It took all of Oikawa’s strength to pull Hanamaki into his arms, choking back his own tears.

 

They learned that day that it’s always the eyes. A flaw in the design, perhaps, because there’s no way to correctly make them. The eyes are many things. They show emotions, they show kindness and hatred and they show the human soul that lies within. 

 

These things don’t have souls, or emotions. Not yet, at least. There’s a possibility of improvement, of remodeling them and programing them better. 

 

Hanamaki shakes his head, the memories sizzling away to the back of his mind. He smiles, takes another sneaky look at the two curious humans. When he sees them watching him, he grins, placing a finger to his lips as he winks and slips away. 

 

* * *

 

The moment Iwaizumi walks in, there’s a dagger to his neck, hard brown eyes glaring at him. 

 

“Stand down, Tooru,” the guy they were following says, stepping into view. “I lead them here.”   
  
The guy-- Tooru-- whips around, eyes wide in disbelief. “You brought strangers into our safe house? H-  _ why?! _ ” 

 

Hanamaki smiles, motioning towards them. “They can help.”   
  
Iwaizumi wants to laugh.  _ Help? _ They don’t even know these people. Why would they help?

 

“How do you...know that they’re...not..”

 

“We’re not,” Matsukawa pipes up, crouching down low so that he can look directly into Oikawa’s eye. Oikawa frowns, taking a moment to study Matsukawa before he nods. 

 

Always the eyes. 

 

“You’re welcome to stay here,” Hanamaki says, smiling again. “It’s safe, for now, but...we could really use some help.”

 

“And why would we help you?” Iwaizumi snaps.

 

Matsukawa places a hand to his shoulder, gently squeezing. “We’ll help.”

 

“Wha-- Issei?”

 

“Hey, it’s not everyday we meet real humans, so we might as well stick around, right? Something about flocking together with the same kind, I don’t know.”

 

Iwaizumi frowns at that. Matsukawa has a point, they should stay. Helping, though? Fine, but only if it keeps them out of harms way. He refuses to let Matsukawa get in danger. Turning to them, he raises an eyebrow. “What is it?”

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki, Matsukawa learns as they’re lead through the small house, talks a lot. It must be nerves or something, but Matsukawa doesn’t mind. Oikawa, they also learned, talks just as much. They must hate the silence. It’s different, he thinks, because him and Iwaizumi are usually fine with sitting in comfortable silence and doing whatever they want without talking. They’ve been together for years, and they’ve grown to talk without needing to even speak. It helps when they need to get through tough situations. 

 

Oikawa pauses outside the door. He glances to Hanamaki before sighing, pushing the door open. By the edge of the bed is a lanky, tall boy. He sits on a stool, wet rag in hand as he presses it to his friend’s forehead. 

 

With one look, Matsukawa realizes what they want from them. The innocent and young boy on the bed in sick, it’s clear to see. 

 

Iwaizumi laughs, startling the whole room. 

 

“I’m sorry, but what’s so funny about this?” Oikawa seethes, teeth grinding together. 

 

Iwaizumi shakes his head, shrugging his bag off his shoulders. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just,” he pauses to dig into his bag, eyebrows furrowing together. “It’s like, fate, or something that must’ve lead us together.”

 

Hanamaki, Oikawa and even the turnip-head kid look very confused. Matsukawa simply smiles, knowing where this is going. 

 

Iwaizumi pulls out a ziploc bag. Inside are multiple different plastic bottles, and some of them are just sheets filled with pills. He tosses the huge bag over to Oikawa, causing the brunette to squawk and fumble around until he catches it. 

 

“This-- this is so much medicine, oh my god?!”

 

“How did you get it?” Hanamaki asks, eyes wide. 

 

“We stumbled upon an old pharmacy,” Iwaizumi says, rising to his feet. “Feel free to use whatever you need to help your friend, but also use as little as possible.”

 

Oikawa, with tears forming at the edges of his eyes, sniffs and nods. “T-Thank you, Iwaizumi.”

 

* * *

 

That’s how Matsukawa and Iwaizumi find themselves the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that, and the day after  _ that  _ and so on. They decide they like it here, hanging out with Oikawa and Hanamaki. Kindaichi, who was dubbed as turnip-head, is also pretty interesting to talk to. 

 

The best thing they get to see is Kunimi get better. He gets to full health, and instantly thanks them the moment he’s able to stand back up without wanting to throw up. 

 

Matsukawa can’t help but smile as he watches them all. These past few weeks have been great, really. They haven’t had to jump from place to place to avoid government officials, and they only had to leave to swipe food and water. 

 

It’s a nice life, one he knows won’t last forever, but while he has time...he’s going to enjoy it. Iwaizumi seems to think along the same lines, finally growing comfortable around the strangers. It’s not ideal, because the world is damaged and cruel and if anything it’s only taking a short break before it decides to shit on them again, but it’s nice. 

Matsukawa wouldn’t have it any other way, though. Sure, the world has done a complete turn around and has destroyed itself, but there’s still some good left. He finds it in Iwaizumi’s laugh, Hanamaki’s smile, and Oikawa’s soft and fond eyes. He even finds it when Kindaichi ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck as Kunimi stands a bit too close. 

  
It’s nice, and Matsukawa wishes it could stay like this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a happy Valentine's day bro 
> 
> Tumblr: seijouho


End file.
